


Collide With the Sky

by kalawakan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jisol, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawakan/pseuds/kalawakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said that being 'friends with benefits' with someone never works out... and Hansol finally understands why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Baby," Hansol calls out and Joshua instantly glances up at the mirror in front of him to see the reflection of the other, a wicked smile playing on Hansol's moist lips as he stares at Joshua, who's putting on a clean, plain black pullover, "come back to bed."

Joshua rolls his eyes while running his fingers through his wet locks and turns to Hansol with a glare, "Very funny."

He hears the other chuckle—a low, sweet sound caressing his eardrums like a lover who's ready to make love—sending his pulse into a frenzied beat. Joshua gives him a cold look, trying his best to appear like he's not affected.

Hansol suddenly gets up from the bed, wearing only a pair of Spongebob printed boxers, and strides towards him. The other puts a hand on Joshua's nape and gently circles his thumb on a portion of the exposed skin. Joshua closes his eyes in reflex and accidentally lets out a soft moan.

 ** _It burns_**.

The sweetness of Hansol's touch seems to put his skin on fire. Joshua's eyes instantly opens when he felt the other nuzzles on his neck, an innocent act that sent electric shocks directly on the lower portion of his body. "You still smell like me, Josh," Hansol whispers on his ear after planting a kiss on the outer rim, "are you sure you don't want another round?"

"We're done for today, Hansol. I need to go." He says while looking at wall clock. He promised his friends that he'll be there on time but this guy keeps on stalling. Hansol pulls back and looks at him with a smirk, "Tomorrow, then."

Joshua looks down on the half hard erection pressing on the yellow fabric of the other's boxers and licks the bottom of his lips before fixing his gaze back up at Hansol's face, staring right into the other's eyes, "Maybe."

Before Joshua could process what's happening, Hansol pushes him back on the wall, putting a knee between his legs, (enough to crush his groin in the process) and kisses him. _Hard_. Joshua couldn't even mutter a protest when the other starts grabbing his ass, throwing him on the bed before climbing after him. Hansol kisses him again, tongue and all, with a hand on the side Joshua's hips, squeezing it. The same hand travels on the front of his jeans, trying it's best to unbutton it, when Joshua's phone rings loudly.

"That's my cue."

Hansol flops himself on the bed beside him and shouts in frustration. Joshua chuckles and gets up, putting his folded clothes inside his bag. "I'm going." He says to Hansol, who's now sitting on the edge of the bed, "See you around."

"Josh," Hansol calls out with a whine, "don't leave me hard."

Joshua walks in front of him and cups his erection, palming the hard length through the fabric. Hansol throws his head back, "Fuck, Josh. Shit. I'm—"

Joshua suddenly lets go, a smile forming on his lips, "Finish it up yourself, _**baby**_."

He leaves the other's apartment with a sigh and a heavy heart. If only he can slap himself so hard in the face that he'll see the universe and forget everything that's stressing him out. _Why am I so stupid?_ Joshua asks himself. Five months ago, he told himself that he's going to stop this mess and move on once and for all, he convinced himself to leave town and never look back again, except Joshua always finds himself craving more— _ **wanting more**_ —of Hansol.

This all started six months ago when Hansol got his heart broken by his first love. He was an emotional mess back then; drinking a lot, smoking a lot, crying to himself a lot and it came to the point where the other almost committed suicide by jumping off a bridge since his life was not worth living anymore. Joshua was worried, of course, he couldn't bear to see Hansol hurting like that. He has always been there by the other's side and he knew that Hansol needed him the most. Then Joshua ended up alone in Hansol's apartment one night, comforting him, telling him that everything was going to be all right and that he has a bright future ahead of him. He can still remember Hansol hugging him tightly that night, almost knocking off the air in his lungs, with his head buried on the curve of Joshua's neck. That hug escalated to a kiss—a kiss that escalated to their clothes being scattered all over the floor, a used condom hanging on the nightstand with a bottle of lube next to it and the faint smell of sex clinging onto the air like cologne. When they both sobered up, Hansol gave him an offer and how could Joshua resist? Once in a week sex with your best friend whom you have hidden feelings with? _**Hell** to the **fucking yes**._

"We've been waiting for you for hours, Josh," Eunwoo says, mouth turning into a pout, snapping him out of his reverie. Joshua smiles at her and pats her head, "I'm sorry, princess."

Truth be told, if only Joshua likes girls, he would date Eunwoo. She's charming, extremely nice for her own good, beautiful and a body line that can make people bow down to her. He sits on the empty chair beside Eunwoo and in front of the ultimate couple of their squad, Jeonghan and Seungcheol, who are currently all over each other. Joshua dreams of being having their kind of relationship: from friends to lovers.

"Why do you look like you've just been fucked?" Jeonghan asks like it's the most normal question in the world. Seungcheol instantly covers his boyfriend's mouth with his hand but fails, "What? Look at him. He radiates sex."

"Did you become one of the Erotes when I wasn't around?" Joshua asks, chuckling because he can't help it.

"Spill it to the god of sex, Josh." Seokmin yells at the same time Seungkwan asks, "Do we know her?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a him." Jeonghan comments, "I mean look at Joshua's ass and face. Even I can top him. No offense, Joshie."

"None taken." He says, "Oh, and no. He's not my boyfriend and you guys don't know him."

Lies. All of them are friends with Hansol. Both of them think it's the best if they don't tell anybody about their deal. To lessen the damage once they're done and when one of them gets in a relationship. Except Joshua thinks Jeonghan knows. He's been observing them for quite some time now, specially since Hansol mentioned that Joshua has a really nice ass.

"Really?" Jeonghan asks, a brow arching up in the process, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Everyone looks at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. He internally cursed Jeonghan for asking that question. Someone opens the door that immediately caught everyone's attention. The waitress a.k.a. his life savior. Joshua exhales in relief and looks over to Eunwoo, who's smiling smiling at her phone.

"Boyfriend?" He asks.

Eunwoo locks her phone and smiles birghtly at him, "There's this guy and he's been courting me for a month already."

"That's great," Joshua says in excitement. He treats Eunwoo as his younger sister ever since and he's truly happy for her. He wants the best for her.

"He's really great," Eunwoo continues, eyes sparkling in adoration as she continues to praise the mystery guy, "He's funny, smart... handsome." She sighs dreamily.

"If he makes you happy, then go for it." He says, patting her on the back. Eunwoo hugs him, "Thank you."

 

 

  
**_***_**

 

 

  
He might be a little drunk, but he knows where he is. Joshua finds himself in front of Hansol's door at 12AM, uncertain why he's knocking at his best friend's (who's probably sleeping by now) door at this ungodly hour. Hansol opens the door with only a towel around his waist as he dries his hair up. Joshua's gaze travels on the other's firm stomach then straight back up on his face. Hansol arches an eyebrow with a lopsided grin on his face, "What—"

Joshua tiptoes and puts a hand on Hansol's nape for support before leaning in, his lips meeting Hansol's with an innocent kiss. Joshua pulls away immediately and starts to walk away when he felt strong fingers dig into his arm, spinning him around back to Hansol, "You're not going anywhere tonight, sweetheart."

"Who says I'm going anywhere?" He mocked at him then executes his plan of attack. Joshua puts both of his hands on Hansol's face, bringing it down to kiss him again then quickly pushes him inside the room until the back of Hansol's knees hit the bed frame, causing him to sit down.

Joshua pulls away, the lust in his eyes evident as he stares at the other, sizing him up. He pulls the towel, exposing Hansol's erection—the glistening tip pointing at him like a cadet in attention. Joshua licks his lips and kneels.

"Josh, wait are you going to—"

Before Hansol can protest, Joshua opens his mouth and takes him in, sliding down and feeling the other's cock hit the back of his throat. Hansol's fingers instantly tangled their way in his hair, nails digging deliciously on his scalp before letting out a reverent, "Oh my God."

They've never done this act before. Joshua has always seen it as something so lewd, something he's not capable of doing. Yet here he is, sucking the hell out of Hansol's cock like his life depended on it and he's sure damn thankful he's doing it right now. Joshua swirls his tongue on the tip, the way porn stars did it on all those porn videos he had watched when he was thirteen, then slides his mouth back down.

"Fuck, Josh. Your mouth... Fuck. I want— ** _I need_**. Don't stop. Gods." Hansol says, a groan escaping on the other's lips at every word as he fists the bed sheet. Joshua looks back up to see Hansol's eyes close, mouth open and he's lost in this wonderful bliss.

He felt the stomach of the other tighten and Hansol pulls at his hair, making him stop and look up at him. "Josh, if you don't stop, I'm going to come."

Joshua chuckles then stands up, taking off his clothes as Hansol watches him, eyes circling with lust. The other pushes himself up and sits up with his back against the headboard, waiting for him. Joshua climbs up on the bed, straddling him, rubbing the other's erection on the bare skin of his ass. Hansol groans again, this time reaching out for a bottle of lube on his nightstand and quickly squirts an ample amount on his fingers. He reached out on Joshua's back and finds his sweet spot, circling the rim with a finger dripping with lube. Joshua trembles and focuses on giving small kisses on Hansol's jaw then down on his neck when the other puts in two of his fingers inside of him. Joshua cries out in ecstasy, feeling his own cock twirl in excitement.

In and out, Hansol's fingers go. Joshua gasps, "Hansol... I'm ready. Please... _just_ — **please**."

The other flips their positions and Joshua looks to his side, cheeks flaring in embarrassment while Hansol drinks him in. The other grabs his chin, "Look at me."

They stare into each other's eyes as Hansol slowly pushes his huge, thick cock inside of him. Unprotected. They've never done this before, either. Joshua savors every tingle he feels, keeping his eyes on Hansol's face. The other moves slowly at first, both of them groaning at the newly felt sensation then Hansol picks up his pace, faster and faster until Joshua's crying his heart out, screaming a chain of **_yes!_**  and _**don't stop!**_

Hansol raises his hips, slamming hard against his him and comes inside him, milking his walls. Joshua comes at the same time too, his semen shooting both on his own stomach and on Hansol's. The other lies down beside him and cuddles him closer, spent. He hears Hansol snore quietly and he smiles to himself.

"I love you." Joshua mutters before allowing himself to be swallowed up by the oblivion.

 

 

  
**_***_**

 

 

  
He wakes up with a stupid headache and the sunlight shining directly on his face. Joshua opens an eye and sees Hansol staring down at him, an elbow propped up with his head resting on his palm. It took a moment for Joshua to realize what he's doing inside Hansol's apartment and another moment for him to remember the events of last night.

"Fuck," He exclaims, sitting up straight.

"You were wild last night," Hansol says behind him and Joshua could almost feel the smile on the other's lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing last night."

He quickly looks for his clothes and puts them on one by one. The awkwardness hanging on the dead atmosphere of the room. Joshua feels all the blood in his system rise up to his face as he tries to recall what he did last night but decides to push them all in the far corner of his brain. It's awfully quiet and Hansol doesn't say anything until he's wearing his shirt, "Josh," Hansol says in a serious tone, sitting on the edge of the bed. Joshua whips around and the other pats the mattress, asking him to sit down, "c'mere."

Once he's sitting, he hears Hansol release a soft sigh and for some reason, Joshua's heartbeat quickens. A million different scenarios play inside his head as he tries to figure out what the other's going to say.

"You still remember our deal?" Hansol asks and Joshua gives him a confused look, uncertain of where this is going. "Yes."

Hansol clears his throat and turns to him, "There's someone I've been courting for a month now," He starts.

Joshua's heart breaks, a million tiny pieces scattering on the floor like shards of glass. He wants to break down right then and there but Hansol's staring at him, waiting for his reaction. Joshua keeps his face calm and neutral, he'll deal with the stress after this.

"I really like her and she... she said yes. So, uhm, this will be our last."

"Really? That's great," Joshua says, a fake smile plastered on his face as he tries his best to sound happy for Hansol. He is, though. Even though it's breaking him inside, "When did she...?"

Hansol's face instantly brights up, adding to the pain that he's feeling, "This morning." He clears his throat and looks back at Joshua, "We're okay, right?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I thought you..." Hansol pauses and shakes his head, "Never mind. So we're still friends?"

He gives out a fake laugh, "Of course. Best friends forever, remember?"

Hansol hugs him and Joshua blinks fast. He won't let his tears fall in front of him. Not here. Not now. "I'm happy for you, Hansol." He says, pulling back, "But I need to go because I'm going to be late for work."

"Take care, okay?" Hansol tousles his hair and Joshua feels his heart sink. He gets up from the bed and walks to the door, "If you don't mind, who's the lucky girl?"

The other looks up at him with a smile, "It's Eunwoo."


	2. Chapter 2

Hansol cracks an eye open and rolls on the side of his bed, stretching an arm to get his phone on the nightstand then clicks it open. _**Four weeks**_ , he tells himself, four weeks of knowing nothing about his whereabouts. Everything was cool during the first few days that Joshua walked out of his apartment—the other still replied to his messages and calls—up until four weeks ago, when no one from their circle of friends knows where Joshua went. They've called him a thousand times since then but Joshua's phone is always unavailable.

He quickly types a 'Where are you? Call me' text and sends it to Joshua before getting up. It's been part of his daily routine, sending out a simple text to the other, hoping that he'll get tired of him and reply. Hansol lets out a frustrated sigh and sits on the edge of his bed, his face buried on his hands. Could it be because of him? He shakes his head. No, it can't be because of him. Joshua made it clear that they're okay and that they're still friends—except the weight on his heart seems to tell him otherwise.

"Oh, you're up." Eunwoo enters his room without knocking, carrying two cups of Starbucks coffee in hand. She goes to Hansol and gives him a peck on the cheeks, "Morning, lovey."

He smiles at her in return, "Good morning."

Eunwoo puts her phone down on the nightstand along with the coffee and hangs her coat on the door before going to the rest room. A buzz and a ting! catches Hansol's attention and he finds himself looking at the text message on his girlfriend's phone. It's from her mom.

**okay princess :)**

He stares at the word "princess" until the phone's screen fades to black. Princess. Joshua's favorite pet-name for Eunwoo. Hansol pushes his hair back. What's this feeling that's eating me? He straightens himself up when Eunwoo emerges from the rest room, a bright smile blooming on her face as she sees him looking at her. He watches as his girlfriend checks the message on her phone then clicks it shut, "What are we going to do today?" Eunwoo asks, lying on his bed with her legs dangling on the edge.

"I don't know, go to Jiho's party?"

"Sounds great. Jieqiong's going too."

Hansol looks at her, a brow arching up, "What's with you and Jieqiong?"

"We're best friends, babe." Eunwoo chuckles, sitting up and putting her head on Hansol's shoulder, "Jealous?"

He smiles and shakes his head, "I'm not."

"You are." Eunwoo says, tickling him on the side of his stomach. Hansol seizes both of her wrists with one of his hand and kisses her on the lips, angling her head using the other to deepen the kiss. He closes his eyes and for some reason, all he could see is Joshua's face. _Smiling_. _Kissing another man_.

Hansol pulls away and quickly puts a hand on his forehead, "I'm sorry, I think I'm having a headache."

"Do you need water?" Eunwoo asks worriedly.

Hansol waves his hand, "No, no. it's fine."

Eunwoo gets up from the bed and moves toward the medicine cabinet below the mirror. Hansol's eyes focus on a Captain America sticker on the the side of the handle. Joshua put it there after the had a movie marathon of the Harry Potter Series. " _He'll protect you when I'm not around._ " He remembers the other say, completely wasted after downing a bottle of gin mixed with juice.

"Here, drink this." Eunwoo says, bringing Hansol back to present time. He accepts the tablet and water then drinks his coffee, not caring whether the hot liquid burns his the roof of his mouth. ** _Joshua, Joshua, Joshua, Joshua_** , his mind seems to chant. It's like there's an invisible demon lurking behind his brain, telling him to go find Joshua and Hansol's mind can't comprehend why.

"By any chance, did Joshua contact you?" Hansol blurts out and regrets it immediately. He knows Eunwoo hates it even though she's mute about it; the eye rolls are enough proof of how much his girlfriend hates it when he asks that question. Eunwoo stops and turns to him with a forced smile, "No. I'm sorry." Then goes back to putting the glass on the sink.

Hansol sighs and draws another line on the mini-calendar on his nightstand. **Day 32**.

 

 

**_***_ **

 

 

Eunwoo's in a bad mood the whole day (probably because of the 'Joshua' question) and Hansol doesn't care. He's trying to— _yes, of course why wouldn't he? she's his girlfriend for fuck's sake_ —but his mind is too preoccupied with Joshua that he spends most of his time spacing out while playing GTA.

"I'm off to Jieqiong's." Eunwoo says loudly, standing near the door, failing to catch Hansol's attention as he stares at his J pillow, blocking out all the sound around him.

" _ **Hansol**_." Eunwoo calls outs. Hansol feels someone nudging him and immediately looks up, "Yes?"

"I'm going to Jieqiong's." Eunwoo repeats with an eyeroll. Hansol nods, "Have fun."

The door shuts with a loud bang and Junhui chuckles beside him. His friend decides to visit him, which probably is also an addition to Eunwoo's bad mood, to play GTA while waiting for his boyfriend who lives three doors away from Hansol's. He's more thankful about it, though; at least there's a reason for him to not space around his girlfriend while staring at random things around his apartment that have the letters **J** , **O** , **S** , **H** , **U** , and **A**.

"Hansol," Junhui says, taking in a mouthful of Naturals chips and munches on it loudly before continuing, "stop doing this to your girlfriend."

Hansol looks at the neat line of Captain America figurines on top of his bookshelf, releasing a deep breath that he doesn't know he's holding. He looks down on the floor, "I kind of miss him."

"Joshua?" Junhui pauses the game and turns to him. Out of their big circle of friends, Junhui's the only one that Hansol can tell things to; he's reserve, doesn't care much when the world knows you suck and he gives really nice life advices. Want to know how to get a girl? Call Junhui. Failed your Humanities exam? Call Junhui. Want to vent out all your frustrations in life because everything reminds you of your bestfriend? Call Junhui.

"Don't you always miss him?" Junhui asks with a snort.

Hansol rolls his eyes and chuckles, "Yeah. I always do." He nods towards the line of Captain America figurines on top of his bookshelf and sighs, "He likes Captain America, you know?"

"Wait, where is this coming from?"

"I don't know, I guess I just miss him _that_ much."

Junhui stares at him for heavens-know-how-long and laughs, slapping his thigh in the process. Hansol looks at his friend with a confused face, confused as to why Junhui's laughing and now giving him an hour long speech about missing someone. "You know, bro, maybe you're not just missing him."

"What do you mean?"

Junhui settles down and looks at him straight in the eyes, "Maybe you're confused."

"Bro, he's my **_best_** friend." Hansol doesn't understand Junhui's point and he doesn't know why that's the very first thing he decides to blurt out but he just feels the need to make it all clear.

"You barely even talk to each other when we're all hanging out together." Junhui deadpans with an eyebrow up. Hansol sighs and looks away. Guilty. His relationship with Joshua got a little complicated when they made the deal and it's Hansol's fault. It's like he's trying to avoid as much contact as he can with Joshua when they're outside his apartment.

"We've been best friends since I was five, Jun. I may not express that I love him," Hansol pauses when he realizes what came out of his mouth then continues like nothing happened, "as a friend, but I do. He's one of the toughest persons I've met in my life but I can't help worrying about him. What if he's in trouble? What if he got into an accident? It's just... I'm sick of this feeling gnawing inside me day and night because I don't know where he is. If he's eating well, if he still has money, if he's doing okay. I'm tired of it. I just want to know where he is."

Junhui stays silent while looking at for a few minutes after indulging what he just said. Observing him.

"Hansol, what do you do when you're hurt?"

He's about to ask if the other's serious with what he's asking but Junhui's tone tells him that he is. "I don't know," Hansol answers truthfully, "Drink at a club?"

"No." Junhui says, "You create a gap between your relationship with the person who hurt you."

"What's your point?"

Junhui shrugs, "Maybe Joshua's trying to moving on."

"He was in a relationship?"

"And you claim that you're his best friend." Junhui laughs. Before he could answer, there's a loud knock on Hansol's door and Minghao's head pops up, "Hey, Hansol. Jun, we're going now."

Junhui pats his shoulder and stands up, "Good luck Josh-hunting, Hansol."

 

 

**_***_ **

 

 

Every month, one or two of the 'elites' in their neighborhood invite them to a house party. Most of them are singers singing in this show or award that Hansol never watches. He admits, though, that he's very fond of Jiho's (one of Seungcheol's childhood friends that later became one of Hansol's beer pong mates) songs. So there he is, walking towards Jiho's frontporch. Alone. Eunwoo's probably somewhere around his house with Jieqiong but Hansol doesn't bother himself looking for her. Jiho's house is big enough to be called a mansion and Hansol's energy is at its draining point.

He gets two bottles of mixed vodka on the icebox and a red cup then excuses himself to get past through the crowd. The amount of people, especially girls, doubled the last time he's here. Hansol goes to his spot. The balcony. No one ever goes there—except if you're going to make out with someone—since it's pretty dark and the moon is the only source of light above.

"Alone?" He hears someone say behind him. Hansol doesn't look. He knows it's Jiho.

"Nah," He shrugs, "my girlfriend's probably out there."

There's a loud cheer booming around the house and Hansol hears an unfamiliar voice talking on the mic. "Who's that?" He asks Jiho. The other smiles and leans on the concrete railing of the balcony, "Dean."

"James Dean?" Hansol snorts before downing half a cup of vodka, "He's good." He says, hearing how flawless this Dean guy hits a high note.

"He is." Jiho pats his back, "Take it easy, pal."

Hansol nods and drinks another cup. It takes an hour for another person to find him there. He looks at his side and sighs. They stay silent for a minute before something inside Hansol finally snaps, "Jeong, do you have any news where he is?"

"Who?" Jeonghan asks while looking at the stars.

"Joshua."

Jeonghan turns to him and tilts his head, "Even if I know where he is, why would I tell you?"

"What do you mean?" Hansol asks. The other releases a deep breath and smiles, "The stars are bright tonight."

"Jeonghan," Hansol tries again, "why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Jeong, if you're going to play this—"

The other chuckes without humor, surprising him, "It must be nice being friends with benefits with someone you like then once he's done with you, he'll get himself a girlfriend, huh?"

"How did you— Wait, _**what?**_ "

"Figure it out yourself, moron." Jeonghan says, walking away from him but stops before he slides the glass door, "Why don't you ask that little girlfriend of yours? She probably knows more than I do."

 

 

_******* _

 

 

Hansol wakes up to something vibrating on his bed. He sits up and almost falls on the floor because of his headache. He feels sticky and it doesn't help when he hears Eunwoo singing inside the shower. Hansol can't recall what happened last night and has no intention to. What if he took advantage of her? The thought keeps clouding his mind but Eunwoo's phone keeps on ringing so Hansol has no choice but to pick it up.

" _Why didn't you pick up immediately?_ "

Hansol freezes, all thoughts leaving his mind when he hears the very same voice that he's been longing to hear again for weeks.

"Josh?"

The other hangs up immediately and Hansol tries calling him back.

" _Sorry, the number you dialled is out of coverage area. Please try again later._ "

Eunwoo goes out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around her, "Who was that?"

Hansol looks up at her, "Have you always been in contact with Joshua?"

His girlfriend snatches her phone in his hand and looks at the call log, "What are you talking about? That was my mom."

"Your mom?" Hansol asks, a little louder than he intends to. "So you're telling me that your mom's voice sounds like Joshua?"

Eunwoo stays quiet while Hansol's trying his best to stay calm. "Get dressed," He orders her. "we'll talk about this after you're dressed."

His girlfriend stays there. Unmoving.

"Eunwoo, I said—"

"You think I don't know?" Eunwoo asks quietly, looking at floor while her hair drips with water. "You think I don't know how you feel about him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"All you ever do is talk about him every day for the past four weeks—"

Hansol cuts her off, "He's my best friend."

"Then explain to me why you were moaning your best friend's name rather than your girlfriend's name when we were having sex last night!" Eunwoo yells. Hansol stares at her with his mouth open. He puts a hand on his face and mutters a quiet, 'shit' under his breath.

Eunwoo picks all her stuff up and walks towards the door, "Oh, before I forget. He was at Jiho's party last night."

"What—"

"That's right. Your **_best friend_** is back in town."


End file.
